Tied By Fate
by xXemily92Xx
Summary: When two new species of fairy are discovered Holly and Artemis find themselves thrown back into yet another perilous adventure. But what are these creatures, and what do they want with Artemis? Based after TTP. Enjoy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Artemis Fowl, nor do I own any of the characters (though I wish I did) ha! Now you can't sue me ;D**

Chapter one

**Lower Elements:**

"So what your trying to tell me is that the money from the register just _fell_ into your pocket?" The goblin across from me nodded quickly, licking his eyeballs nervously. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, and instead settled for throwing some cuffs on him. You could deal with goblins for years and still be amazed at their stupidity. I shoved him into the back of the LEP cruiser and began the drive down to police plaza with a thousand other things on my mind. Yup, just another mind numbingly boring day. Again. A mail icon appeared in my visor, accompanied by the usual 'bleep' for attention. The message itself came from an A. Fowl. _There's one of the thousand now._ I thought with a half smile. I still had a lot of thinking to do about Artemis, and if truth be told, I had a kinda soft spot for the mudboy. A phantom tingle ran across my lips when I thought of our adventure back in time and I blushed furiously. _It wouldn't work out between us anyway, besides, how do I know if I can trust him? Safer to just be friends and avoid a big mess. _I snapped out of my reverie when I noticed the colour of the email; yellow. _Business, not social anyway._ Despite the slight pang of disappointment I also felt curiosity. I opened the email.

_Holly,_

_I need you to come up to the surface as soon as possible. I may have stumbled across something of great importance to the fairy people but I cannot explain in full right now. _

_Artemis. _

"It better be 'of great importance' if he expects me to get a lift to the surface at such short notice." I muttered irritably, sighing as I arrived at police plaza. I stepped out of the cruiser and was tapped on the back. I turned around to find a junior officer looking back at me. "Ca-Captain Short, can I help you with anything?" he said, clearly wanting to score some brownie points with the higher ups, but having no idea how to go about it. I shrugged.

"Is there any chance you could throw that stupid goblin in the lock up for me?" I gestured to the cruiser behind me and the young sprite nodded and headed over there. Hey, if it was something he wanted to do then who was I to stop him? I continued on my way into the plaza, this time only making it about 10 metres before being interrupted once more. "Holly! About time!" Foaly exclaimed, steering me into his lab. Foaly's lab was just like any other kind of lab; glaringly white with various cords and leads strewn across the floor. "What's all this about Foaly? I don't have time to play with your toys today." The centaur tried to feign hurt but apparently was in too good of a mood to keep this up for long. "I shall ignore your cruel and hurtful words and instead introduce you to these." He clopped across the lab to a large case.

"Look Foaly, I really need to be somewhere so- oh my god! Are those what I think they are?!" I gasped in amazement as Foaly held up a pair of wings. No, not just _a_ pair, _the_ pair. "The 4000 series" the centaur said proudly, a huge grin on his face. "But if your not interested then I could always find another officer to trial this on the surface…"Shrugging he turned to put them back.

"No one likes a smartass Foaly." I said, crossing my arms. The smartass in question turned around with a grin, handing me the wings. "Holly we've been over this; centaurs are not half man, half ass. Though I will accept the 'smart' compliment." _That's Foaly for ya; the centaur with the bulletproof ego._ I thought to myself, shaking my head. Then I remembered what I was actually supposed to be doing. "So if I trial these it's a free trip to the surface?" I asked, holding up the wings. Foaly looked suspicious. "Ofcourse, but why so eager suddenly? Are you seeing someone Fowl?" He chuckled at his own joke and I rolled my eyes. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Not only am I a technical genius but also a comedy genius." Again I shook my head at the centaur.

"I would love to stay and chat but I gotta fly" I said, turning to leave. Foaly pouted slightly but nodded. "If you need any help from down here, which if you're meeting who I think you are then I'm positive you will, then I'm with you through the live feed from your helmet. Oh and also," he winked, "give Arty a big 'ol hug for me will ya?" I blushed and stormed out, the sound of his hysterical laughter floating into the corridor. _What a moron._ I thought irritably, making my way to the shuttle port.

It felt so good to finally be back on the surface again, almost indescribable. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the cool night air and taking a moment to just relax. Then it was down to business. I increased the wing's speed, marvelling at the smoothness at which they accelerated, and made a beeline for Fowl Manor. I frowned as my mind ticked over. _Artemis must have stumbled across something big for him to need me to come straight up to the surface, but what?_ _And how do the People tie into this? There are too many questions and not enough answers! _I sighed, and was surprised to find I had a slight queasiness in my stomach. Butterflies. _That's right; this is the first time meeting Artemis face to face after he lied to me._ I still didn't know how I felt about that. After he had deceived me into travelling back in time to help save his mother I was upset to say the least, and I still didn't know if I would be able to trust him again. Then there was that other _thing_… My mind flashed back to that moment. Those seconds of sheer panic when I thought I'd lost him, followed by such a strong sense of relief that I had kissed him. _Kissed_ Artemis! My lips tingled once more when I thought of that moment our lips had met. _Those damn hormones…_ I silently grumbled to myself, feeling a blush coming on. I'd been doing that a lot lately. A large white manor came into my vision. "Bingo." I muttered, steadily heading down. From this height I could see a light on; Artemis's study, with said mudboy pacing inside. I landed perfectly on the windowsill and gave the window a sharp tap. Artemis spun around and, recognizing the familiar shimmer that was me, unlatched the window. Landing in the centre of the room I turned around and unshielded. Artemis smiled. "It's good to see you again Holly." I took in the sight of him; once short, pasty white and scrawny, Artemis had changed over the years. Though still pasty white, he was taller, with broader shoulders and what appeared to be the faintest trace of stubble. And for some reason that threw me. I pushed those thoughts aside and grinned. "As pale as ever I see." Artemis merely chuckled, and it was then that I noticed the black bags under his eyes and how tired he seemed. _Whatever this is, Artemis is losing sleep over it. _As if he could read my thoughts, Artemis's features sobered and his smile faded. "I take it you have a multitude of questions, but please allow me to explain." He said, flicking a strand of raven hair from his face. I nodded curtly and he continued. "I believe I have uncovered an ancient secret of the People, so secret that over the centuries the truth was almost lost. Only through extensive research was this possible." He held up an old leather bound book, one that seemed to be remarkably similar to the fairy bible except that the old tattered cover was silver instead of gold. "The discovery of this." He stated dramatically, pausing to gauge my reaction. "You made me come up here as fast as I could for a _book_?" Surprise passed across his features, followed by mild amusement. "No, not the book but what lies _within_ the book." The smugness on his face made me want to hit him. "So what is inside it then?" the smugness turned to sheepishness. "Well the truth is…I'm not entirely sure." I swear I nearly hit him right then and there. "So you got me to come up here just to tell me that you don't actually know anything?" Artemis held up his hands in defence.

" Well I wouldn't say I know _nothing_, rather that I have several theories." He said, sounding vaguely indignant. "That's why I needed your help." I thought that over for a moment, all the while Artemis watched me, his mismatched eyes taking in my expression. I shrugged. "I don't know how I could help you but I'll give it a shot." Relief crossed Artemis's features for a second, so quickly I wondered if it had been there at all. Crossing the distance between us he handed me the leather bound book. As he passed it to me our hands brushed lightly and my eyes flicked up to meet his. Hazel-blue meeting hazel-blue. In almost the same moment we both dropped our gazes and he handed me the book. Eager to escape the awkward silence that was sure to follow, I began to flick through the pages. Shock was the first thing that registered. "This…this can't be…" I breathed. My mind kicked into overload. _How is this possible?! _Artemis shook my shoulder lightly. "Holly what is it?" His voice was laced with anxiety. I swallowed before speaking. "Do you realize that this writing," I gestured to the pages, "is ancient gnomish?" Artemis nodded. "I thought as much. What interests me however is not the language so much as this page in particular;" he took the book and flicked through to a page. Covered in the golden font of ancient gnomish, this page seemed to stand out from the rest due to the strange and almost frightening illustrations. "This is a list of the fairy family; the trolls, dwarves and so on, however from what I can gather, there are actually another _two_ species mentioned." I examined the page once more, and with a shock realized he was right. Now I knew what they were I could recognise the images as various members of the fairy family. There was an illustration for each species, but just as Artemis had said, there were two that I didn't recognise. One looked to be around the size of a demon, but had massive jaws and seemed almost wolf-like. The other was more humanoid but with what appeared to be inch long fangs and claws. I shuddered. "There's just no way… They'd be extinct by now though wouldn't they? I mean, if we've never heard of them…" I took in Artemis's expression and the truth dawned on me. "Are you trying to tell me that an extra two species of fairy exist?" I asked incredulous. Artemis nodded. "That is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. Furthermore I believe that these two species did not flee belowground, but have survived the centuries alongside humans."

Authors note: So...what did you think? Lol my first arty fowl fic ^^ if you liked it please review- i've already finished chapter two but i just wanna see if theres an interest first.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the Artemis Fowl characters. So sad lol**_ Chapter Two

My mind was still reeling. _Another two?! _This one page questioned everything the fairy world had ever known, everything we'd ever thought we knew about ourselves. This really was big. _The evolution experts are gonna love this…_ I opened the com link to Foaly. "Did you get all that?" Static sounded for a moment before the clatter of furious typing. " Most of it, but this is unbelievable stuff. Another two members…" Foaly sighed. "The Mudboy definitely has a knack for causing disturbance." Suddenly ha gave vent to a loud snort of irritation. I frowned. "Don't tell me…" Foaly snorted again. "Don't tell you that the council won't believe this unless they see it for themselves? Or don't tell you that they think it's a ruse on Artemis's part to score more gold?" I could hear the disapproval in the centaur's voice and I sighed. This was going to be a long night. Despite all the times Artemis had saved the People since his initial acquisition of fairy gold (which involved the kidnapping of yours truly), the council wasn't particularly fond of him. It really was true that the People had a tendency to be sore losers. I gritted my teeth. "This is so typical, can't they ever just take our word for it? Whats next, they're gonna make us come down to them?" I'd meant it as a joke, but the lingering silence afterward said otherwise. I sighed. "So when do we leave?" At this, Artemis looked at me questioningly. I was talking to Foaly via the private communication link in my helmet, so I was slightly surprised to hear Artemis. "Do I have any choice or form of input in this decision?" his tone made it seem like he already knew the answer. I shook my head. "Nope. Voluntarily is preferable but not mandatory." Artemis nodded. "I thought as much." Suddenly Foaly cut back in. "Be at Tara in about an hour or retrievals coming to get you." He thought for a moment. "And if I were you, I'd prepare. You know how our friends in the council can be." I nodded, looking at Artemis. "Yeah, we know how they can be." A slight crease appeared between his eyebrows and I could practically hear the cogs in his mind turning. "And on that cheerful note I say goodbye." Foaly declared through the com link. I almost sighed in relief. Here I was assuming Foaly would say something stupid at a time like this, it was enough to make me feel slightly guilty. "Oh, and Holly?" My suspicion suddenly came back with a vengeance. "yes…?" I could almost hear the grin spreading across his features. "Try to keep this professional; simply because the two of you will be _alone_ is no excuse to jump the poor mudboy." I felt my cheeks burning. "D'arvit Foaly!" I yelled, a little louder than I meant to and Artemis jumped in surprise. Foaly tsked. "Now, Holly, I'm just telling you that it isn't a good idea to mix business with pleasure-" I closed the com link and, seeing my reflection in one of the mirrors, confirmed that I was red enough to put a tomato to shame. Artemis raised an eyebrow and I once again thanked the gods that the link was private. I shook my head. "Don't ask. Damn centaur…" I cleared my throat and turned the discussion to a more business nature in an effort to return to a healthier pallor. "I guess we should leave soon, you should probably tell Butler where we're going…" Artemis smiled smugly.

"He already knows." Now I was confused.

"Erm…how?" he smiled that smile he usually saved for times when he was going to make someone else feel really stupid. "Well, I knew that if I were to show you what I had found, the council would more than likely deem it necessary to transport me or the book to the Lower Elements." He frowned. "Though that wasn't the most favourable outcome. In any case, I convinced Butler to take the day off." My eyebrows shot up in amazement. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"It wasn't easy, but I was able to convince him to spend the day with Juliet. I merely told him the truth- that I would not leave this room, that I would be with you, that the surveillance and thermal cameras would be on and that I would carry this with me." He opened one of his drawers and revealed a handgun, which looked entirely out of place in Artemis's hands. I grinned. "Wow, is that all?" Surprisingly, he grinned back. "That and a supposably very convincing argument made by Juliet, whom I am now indebted to." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "I haven't got the faintest idea of what it could be though." I for one was willing to bet money that Juliet was playing the role of 'distressed little sister', and as usual, Butler had felt the need to 'save' her. I grinned. Like all little sisters, Juliet really knew how to control her big brother. Artemis crossed the big room to a desk and sent a quick text of confirmation to Butler from his mobile, before meeting me outside.

We decided it would be better to fly seeing as leaving a car abandoned in the middle of the Irish countryside was kinda suspicious, so flying it was. Though we elves don't have actual wings like sprites, I felt at home in the air anyway. The feel of the night air on my face, the height from the ground and the undeniable sense of freedom that came with a pair of wings had a real grip on me. You could almost say I was some kind of flying junkie. Almost. As we passed over the trees and hills that was Ireland, my thoughts strayed to the Mudboy strapped to my gravity belt. Foaly's teasing came back to me then and I turned scarlet. If I kept this up I'd have no blood for anywhere else. Lights began to bleep in my visor letting me know we were nearing Tara and I began the descent. I felt Artemis start below me as though he'd been asleep and judging from the black bags under his eyes I couldn't blame him. We landed and began to make our way through the empty shuttle port. Normally a place of booming activity and business, the Tara shuttle port had been evacuated by the LEP due to the fact that a human was about to be transported. I was amazed to say the least. For the LEP to empty out the number one shuttle port for even the few minutes we'd been designated was a huge feat, particularly on such short notice. This was why I was to transport Artemis myself; all the other staff, shuttles and LEP were focused on the Lower Elements and it's inhabitants. Bearing all this in mind I quickened my pace, relaxing only once we had exited Tara. Setting the shuttle to auto-pilot, I turned to Artemis. "So how much do you know about these two new species? Do you know what they are?" Artemis frowned as though carefully gathering his thoughts before speaking. "Not a great deal. Most of my information is theorized, including what it is these creatures may be." I felt a nagging suspicion that Artemis wasn't telling the truth- or at least not all of it. I suddenly felt immensely irritated. "And that's _everything_ you know?" the crease from between his eyebrows returned, but he didn't answer me. I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that would be the day; Artemis Fowl tells the truth!" at this remark Artemis flinched as though I'd struck him, and I had half a mind to do so. When would it stop? I was so sick of being lied to, of never knowing wether to trust him or not. "This isn't about the book, is it?" I glanced angrily at him and let him see the hurt and anger in my eyes. Lowering his head, he murmured, "I had no choice-"

"You could have _asked_ me! If you had asked then maybe-" he lifted his head and anger crossed his face. "Exactly. _Maybe_. If I had outright asked you Holly you wouldn't have helped and my mother would be dead." That shook me and I froze. Images of my own mother flooded my brain. Her smile, her laugh, her guidance…and then images of her face contorted in pain, her body at the funeral and her headstone. Artemis's mother would have died like mine. I felt my anger diffuse. _Surely I would have helped…surely…_ But deep inside I knew I wouldn't have. I'd have assumed it was the grief talking and I wouldn't have helped. I tried to suppress the tears building behind my eyes when I felt Artemis's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry at you. If anything I'm more angry with myself. I never wished to manipulate you, or lie to you. In all truth it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life." Our eyes met and I could see the pain in his. "I will never forgive myself for all the pain I've caused you, and so I won't blame you if you can't forgive me either." I sighed and lowered my gaze. So maybe it wasn't just this new discovery that was screwing with his sleep patterns. I swallowed. "Listen Artemis, you did what you had to do. If I had the chance to save my own mother I would have taken it too." I lifted my face and met his eyes. "I'm not saying I totally forgive you, or even that I trust you. What I am saying is that I'm willing to give you another chance." Artemis nodded. "That's all I could ever ask. But for what its worth, I truly am sorry Holly." His voice held such sincerity that I never questioned it. A wry smile touched my lips. "I didn't think I'd say this again but, I believe you." I think we realized our proximity at the same time because we both turned scarlet. Our faces only inches apart, I felt myself narrowing the distance; an action mirrored by Artemis. Just as our lips were about to meet, a low wolf whistle sounded from the screen in front of us. Literally leaping apart, I could feel my face begin burning up as I looked at the smug face of Foaly, who had just opened the communication link to the shuttle. I didn't have to look to know Artemis's face was as red as mine. Barely containing his laughter, the centaur kept a straight face. "Is this a bad time? I can stop by later if you like?" I gritted my teeth. "Now is fine." Foaly shook his head.

"And after all my warnings about mixing business with pleasure. Holly I expected more from you, and Artemis I am _very_ disappointed in you. I had no idea you had such impure intentions towards Holly or I would have warned you too." He tsk tsked again and I heard Artemis say irritably. "What is it that you actually contacted us for?" Foaly grinned.

"I interrupted you two because our dear Commander wants a word- and you're lucky it was me and not him. I'm putting him through now, so try your best to keep your hands off each other till then." He said chirpily as I stood up from my seat, fully prepared to say every profanity I knew. I opened my mouth just as the image of Trouble Kelp filled the screen. He looked at us in surprise, and it really must have looked strange. Artemis was seated but his usual white pallor had turned to bright red. I was standing up looking as though I were about to screech abuse at the screen and both of us looked clearly flustered. Blinking once or twice in confusion, Trouble merely cleared his throat. "Uhhh…so I see you made it to the shuttle." I sat back down and nodded. "Yes sir." Now the initial confusion was gone, Trouble seemed to regain his sense of purpose. "once you reach Haven you should know the drill, but I'll repeat for the Mudboy" he stated, nodding towards Artemis. "When you get to Haven in a little over ten minutes, you'll enter a separate chamber."

"Pressurised I assume." Stated Artemis, and Trouble nodded.

"So that big cranium of yours doesn't explode." He said lightly and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "once inside said chamber you will be transported to a more secure location to speak with the council. I'm assuming you brought whatever it is your bringing right?" Artemis nodded and held up the book in question. With it's old silver tattered cover it really wasn't all that impressive. Then again there was that old saying; _never judge a book by it's cover_. I snapped out of my reverie when I noticed Trouble had begun speaking again. "Good luck to you both, we'll see you in a few minutes." I nodded.

"Thankyou" said Artemis, and at this Trouble grimaced. "Don't thank me yet; you have no clue what you're in for."

**Authors Note: soooo, what did u think of that one? I will admit that Foaly is a bit OOC but I like using him as my comic relief lol Please review! The more reviews I have the faster I update!**


End file.
